Daughters of Darkness
by NorthernMage
Summary: Sequel to The Scythita Sisters. It's been two months since The Scythita Sisters. The sisters are feared, slaying kishin and witches. Back in Death City, Angel's defection is still affecting everyone. With Spiara abandoned, the city is enraged once more at shadowhunters. Angel and Daena are taking on their 28th lair, and an old enemy is back to destroy them for good. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 1 of Daughters of Darkness, the sequel to The Scythita Sisters! Before I begin, I will simply say: Sorry everyone! I just needed a break from constant writing and uploading, not to mention I wanted to make sure I did a good job on this story, and that means I have to make sure everything is perfect, and I wrote this chapter while listening to Snowfall by Approaching Nirvana, which got kinda annoying after a while, but I bought the song especially for this chapter ages ago, and I wasn't going to not use it. Anyway, lets get into the chapter!**

**Zirdrak: NorthernMage doesn't own Mortal Instruments or Soul Eater.**

_General POV_

Like a shadow in the night, the woman's black scythe, with a thin blue line near the top going lengthwise, sliced the kishin, and it howled as it turned into a soul. She picked it up and placed it in her bag which she had dropped upon entering. Footsteps came up behind her.

'Is that all of them?' She turned to see her younger sister, Angel, who shouldered a black scythe with tens of twinkling blue dots, like stars, strewn throughout the blade. 'Thats all of them.' Daena confirmed. 'Have you picked up all the souls?' Angel nodded. 'Though I don't see why. We're not weapons, so we can't eat them.' 'Well, technically we could, but there'd be no telling what would happen to us. Most likely we'd become worse than Asura, the first kishin, and destroy the world. However, I already have a plan for these souls.' She tightened the string on her bag, sealing it shut. 'We have to head back to the town. Back there we can rest.' Angel nodded as she checked around for any stray kishin. 'You know, it's been two months since we left.' 'Left Death City?' Daena asked, mentioning the city they had both lived in for a time while at the DWMA. 'Yeah. Sometimes I hope that we never have to go back.' 'Why?' 'All the friends I made, including Spiara, would attack me on sight now. They're pretty powerful and even both of us together probably couldn't take them.' 'I highly doubt that.' 'Oh, so you take on a teenage grim reaper regularly?' 'No, but I have a feeling Lord Death wouldn't allow them to kill us. Let's go, we need to get back to the town before dark.' The two sprinted into the fading light, simply black silhouettes against a pink-orange sky.

_Daena's POV_

As we reentered the isolated town we had left in the early hours of the morning, I thought with bristling anger towards Death City. They were so quick to judge, and rarely forgave. Angel kept walking ahead of me even as I stopped. After a few moments, she realised. 'Daena, where are you going?' 'Just wait here for a moment.' I told her. 'I'll be back in a minute.' With that I darted deep into the dank alleys, looking for a certain group.

A few minutes later and I found Clary on guard duty just outside the dead end she and her friends called their home. 'Hi Clary.' I said, smiling at the young weapon.

'Hi Daena. Did you bring us more souls?' 'You bet I did.' I replied. As we walked to where they were, we talked. 'How's Jace?' 'Jace is fine, along with Simon, Isabelle and Alec. Isabelle's recently found out how to use both their wavelengths to battle.' I stared. Simon and Alec were twin swords. 'Really? Can I see their weapon forms?' Clary nodded. 'If Isabelle's awake of course.' We turned a corner and saw the whole group. Jace was lying against a wall, his knee bleeding. Alec was standing against the opposite wall, while Simon was helping Isabelle make something remotely edible out of what they had scrounged. Inside, I felt a pang of pity for them. Only Jace and Isabelle were meisters, while all the others were weapons. 'Hi everyone.' I said, kneeling down and undoing my bag as they all scrambled towards me.

'Did you bring any medical supplies? Jace hurt his knee in a gang fight recently and I'm worried its going to become infected.' I nodded. 'I'll fix him up. By the way Isabelle, Clary said that you can use both Simon and Alec at the same time now.' Isabelle smiled. 'Yeah, I finally worked it out. Want to see?' I nodded. Isabelle extended her arms. 'Boys?' The two rushed to her, glowing as they went. Their forms jumped into her hands and she spun around, and by the time she had completed a full turn, she was holding two thin blue-hilted silver swords. I nodded. 'Nice transformations. Are your forms exactly the same?' Their reflections appeared in the blades. 'Mine has a slightly thinner blade, which makes it better at slicing through kishin.' Alec explained. 'Mine's lighter!' Simon argued. I held up my hands, silencing them. 'I'm sure your weapon forms both have their unique uses.' I said, defusing the argument.

'What about souls?' I handed out three souls to each of the weapons, the meisters receiving human food. Suddenly, I felt a presence nearby and sighed. 'Angel, I know you're there. Come on out.' They all scrambled away as Angel revealed herself. 'Everyone, this is my little sister Angel. She can be trusted. Angel, this is Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Simon.' They all came back out.

'Are you a weapon too?' She shook her head. 'No. I trained at the DWMA as a meister.' After talking with her for a few minutes, they all petered back to their usual routines. 'Angel, can you come and help me bandage Jace's knee?' I asked and she nodded, coming over to me. As we fixed his knee up, Angel asked 'So, these are all weapons and meisters?' I nodded. 'There was an accident a few years ago involving about twenty humans getting killed. They were all framed.'

'Thats what everyone says, but there's a good chance they dropped dead from my blisteringly white-hot good looks.' Jace suggested. 'Jace?' I asked. 'Yeah?' 'Shut up.' I told him jokingly. 'Theres no way good looks killed all those humans. Not to mention there were men there, and not just women.' 'Jealousy. Seriously Daena, have you never heard of people simply dying of envy of highly attractive men?' 'No.' Noticing Angel, Jace quickly said 'Of course, I don't have a girlfriend. Completely single. Are you staying in town long?' 'Jace stop trying to pick up my sister.' I said automatically. Jace looked shocked. 'How...' 'I'm not an idiot, Jace.' Finishing up, we left them.

'Daena, if they were framed for killing humans, wouldn't the DWMA hunt them down?' 'They are. The DWMA has never really had much of a capacity for forgiveness. Killing though, is a different story.' 'But if the DWMA's hunting them down...' I turned to Angel. 'A few years ago in Death City a kishin got inside. A powerful one. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Alec were new then. Because all the humans were killed near their apartment, they were brought before Lord Death, who decided it was them. By the time Lord Death had his death scythe in the room, since he had been out at the time, they were long gone. They had already run after working out they were going to be killed. The DWMA never has and probably never will discover it was a kishin.' Angel nodded sadly. 'So, they're doomed?' 'Not necessarily. There are many ways to hide from the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or LDA as I think it's acceptable to call them sometimes.' 'LDA?' 'Lord Death's Army. Think about it. They do exactly as he says. If he wanted to take down shadowhunters, they'd do it.' 'They'd never succeed though.' 'No, of course not.' We walked for a few more minutes before arriving at the building where we had been told of the lair we had just destroyed. I entered, pushing the door open and a bell rang, alerting the staff to a new customer. We sat down, sliding our scythes off our backs. One of the waiters came up to us.

'Ah, the Scythita sisters. What can we do for you young women?' There were a few interested looks. 'Nothing much. Any idea where Carlos is?' I asked, mentioning the man who had paid us to take out the lair. A normal man came up to us.

'You took out the lair? Are you sure?' I nodded. 'We checked the lair multiple times.' Angel assured him. His face broke into relief. 'Then they won't be preying on the town again, and not my family. Did you find any survivors?' Slowly Angel said 'We looked hard, but no. It's not usually how kishin act, either. They only capture humans to get human souls, and that means they have to be killed.' Carlos' face fell. He handed us the money, and I noticed he seemed miserable. Curious, I looked at his soul. This was all he had, these hundred dollars. I took the money, divided it into two, and gave half back. 'What are you-' 'Carlos,' I said quietly, 'I can see souls, and your soul is telling me that this is all you have. Believe me, Angel and I don't need money that bad.' Carlos' face turned to one of fear. 'Y-you can see my thoughts?' 'No. I don't think that would be very useful, even if I did want it.' Carlos hurried away, hands tightly clutching the money. I looked down for a moment and allowed my soul to shrink, stopping myself from seeing everyone's emotions. My black soul allowed me to see feelings, something which Angel, and any other born meister could do to a certain extent. However, they could never see it was his life savings, all they would see was nervousness. I heard muttering.

'Three taken this week, making the count up to thirteen taken.' 'How do they expect us to keep up?' 'That band of monsters will destroy us all.' As water which Angel had probably ordered was put on our table, I asked 'Excuse me for prying, but thirteen people were taken by whom?' Guilty glances were shared throughout the room. Finally one said 'A kid and some witches are commanding a lair outside town. They steal whoever they can get, and they're never seen again.' 'A kid?' They nodded shamefully. My eyes narrowed. 'Do you know his name?' 'All we know is that he steals our children! Why should we care what name he goes by! He's a servant of evil!' Rage boiled up inside me. 'How long has this been going on?' I demanded. When no one answered, I stood. _'How long?' _Half the villagers looked terrified. They had probably never seen a black souled person so furious. There was a quiet 'Two months.' 'Where's this lair?' I demanded. 'Outside of town, around 4 hours away.' a man said quickly. My fingers curled into a fist. Some young witch and their friends were causing mischief by killing humans for fun. I felt someone cringe away from me. I turned to see Angel, her face slightly terrified. 'Daena,' she said with effort, 'calm your wavelength. It's scaring them.' I noticed they were all moving away from me, and my wavelength was bordering on being out of control. I took a few deep breaths, and it returned to normal. Instantly I felt calm radiate throughout the room. The music started up again, and I sat down. 'Angel?' I asked in-between sips of water. 'Yeah?' 'After this, we go and take down that lair.' Angel nodded. 'This'll be our 28th witch lair. I'll go in first this time. I'm sure I can handle myself.' 'You probably can. You've been performing well in training and taking down the lairs. I'll come in a few minutes after you. Maybe later on you can take on a weak one single-handedly.' We got up, and Angel tossed the payment on the table, which a waiter quickly snatched up. You had to be swift to get it before a broke customer took the payment and used it to pay for their next drink.

_Angel's POV_

I shivered slightly. The night air was frigid and I could see my breath a little, puffs of smoke coming out of my mouth. Daena had been silent the whole way to the lair entrance. There was only one time she was like this, and that was when her concentration was at its peak. Her black soul was resonating alone, resonating on a wavelength I assumed was the one Daena's partner and her had used. As we arrived at the entrance to the lair, I could feel something ominous about it, even though it looked the same as all the others. There was an added layer of...horror to this one, as if this was much worse than all the others we had faced. _You're only nervous because its the first time you're going in first,_ I told myself. I looked to Daena. It was late, but no tiredness showed in my sister. 'Let's do this.' I said. Daena nodded. 'Remember, I'm five minutes behind you.' I nodded and slipped inside.

From the moment I stepped inside I knew something was unmistakably wrong. Ready for anything, I began to take out the scythe I had come to use since leaving Death City. As I looked down to make sure my grip was correct, there was a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went dark.

_Daena's POV_

I waited silently until Angel had been gone five minutes, then crept inside. There was no sign of life. Rounding a corner, I found a passageway. I smiled. _Thank you for not having a maze._ I hurried along, listening intently for any sound. I looked inside a room and saw a human boy chained to a pole in the middle of the room. I hurried inside and started slicing away at the chains. 'Are you ok?' I whispered to him. He nodded, terrified. 'Don't worry, I'll-' There was a scream and as I turned to listen, I heard something fall and saw it was the boy. To my horror, he was dead and was becoming smaller by the second. My eyes narrowed. _An Eidolon demon. But who would kill a demon in a place like this? And how? I just heard that scream, and then he was dead._

'Why hello Daena.' I looked away from the dead demon and saw a man. He had black hair, red eyes which showed his true identity as a powerful kishin, was twenty-four and was dressed in grey pants and a shirt the colour of the night, black. _Zirdrak._ My whole body went tense. _He_ had killed my weapon Valoria. It was _his_ fault everyone hated me because I had gone to seek revenge for Valoria. 'So you're the kid that's commanding this lair.' I said. Zirdrak nodded, looking pleased with himself. 'Nice operation I've got going here, isn't it?' He looked towards my scythe and chuckled. 'You've been holding your dead weapon in her weapon form for seven years. Impressive.' _I wouldn't even have to if it weren't for you, you traitor!_ I screamed silently at him. People might call shadowhunters traitors, but the ex-students that were now kishin were the real traitors. 'I see your soul is now black as well. I've been thinking, does the soul turn black because you have destroyed so much, or because with each kishin or witch you kill, a little madness stains your soul? Maybe that's why black blood makes people awaken to the madness. The blood circulates around the soul and the soul is stained more effectively.' I had to fight to keep myself from lashing out. _He wants you to react. Don't give him that satisfaction._ 'Of course, perhaps it is a sign of things to come. A black soul seems ominous, almost warning. Perhaps it is a signal saying "I am prone to madness." Maybe it is to say that it is time for one to die.' Zirdrak grinned and a red light seemed to appear in his eyes as he reached into his pockets and drew out two long daggers. 'Personally, I prefer the last option.' My soul reacted violently, and started resonating in that now empty space, the space Valoria and I had shared. I let it resonate to its own tune until I felt the full power of my soul wavelength coursing through me. I grabbed my scythe and attacked.

It was like we were performing a deadly dance, my scythe and Zirdrak's daggers clashing, and our hatred of each other almost touchable. I had waited so long, seven years, for my revenge. I had held Valoria in my arms as the life seeped out of her, and she died. Even now the memory was like a scar, tearing me apart when I thought of it. _I _will_ get Zirdrak's soul, Valoria. He'll pay for killing you! We were only seventeen, so young. You had just become a death scythe, and we had almost graduated. I had always thought you'd be there with me on our last day. But neither of us made it. You died three months before, and I went and became a shadowhunter to get revenge._ I heard Zirdrak laugh. 'Its been a while since a shadowhunter's given me this much fun! Too bad you won't embrace the madness, Daena. It's amazing! You never have to worry about anything...ever!' 'If that is madness,' I said as our weapons clashed together and we were centimetres away from each other. 'then thousands bring it. Every single weapon and meister, shadowhunter and being brings it. Madness is death.' And with that I plunged my scythe into his side. He just stared at me as he turned into an edible soul. 'The madness will take you sooner or later, Daena Scythita.' Zirdrak said softly. 'It takes everyone in the end.' He turned into a soul, which I put in my bag. Then I remembered Angel. If Zirdrak was here, then his witches would be powerful. Scared for the first time in years, I rushed off to find her.

I stood, panting, over a pile of pink souls. They floated in the air like little party balloons. I had found a group of witches, around twenty, eagerly surrounding a surgical table. The fight from earlier and killing Zirdrak had drained me, and it had been a struggle to defeat them all. I saw a bench, and on it was a box full of human souls, shining with a blue light. My eyes went from the souls, to the person on the table and back again. Whichever one of the townspeople this was, they couldn't be saved. It wasn't possible to live without a soul. As I began to walk away, I noticed what they were wearing. A long black cloak, over dark clothes. They had long brown hair. I saw a black scythe with blue dots throughout the blade leaning against a wall. _Oh no...not her! Anyone but her..._ I hurried over to the person on the table, who I now realised was female. I pulled the hood on the cloak away from her face, trying to reassure myself this wasn't who I thought it was. When I saw Angel's face tears began pushing their way down mine. Her eyes were closed, but at my touch her eyes opened. To my horror, one was her usual colour, blue, and the other was red, as red as Zirdrak's. I couldn't stop crying. Whatever they had been doing to her, she now had multiple souls inside her, competing for control. I tried to look at her soul, but all I saw were many red, black and blue souls. There was only one place that could be able to help her. Death City.

**Well, there you go. Angel is in danger of becoming a kishin, and Daena is having to return to Death City, back to the place where all her remaining enemies are. Chapter 2 is going to be interesting, so see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 2 of Daughters of Darkness! I'm getting back into an update a week, and I solemnly swear I won't disappoint! Anyway, here's chapter 2 of Daughters of Darkness!**

**Maka: NorthernMage doesn't own Soul Eater or Mortal Instruments.**

_Daena's POV_

I kept walking along the path, Angel unconscious and in a hoodie and long pants on my shoulders. It was the easiest way of carrying her, and I couldn't let anyone see her eyes. It was pouring with rain, the sky a dull grey. It had been three miserable days since leaving the lair. I barely remembered what had happened after finding Angel. Vaguely I remembered taking a hoodie out of Angel's bag, dressing her in it to make sure that nobody could tell what was wrong if she opened her eyes, as they then couldn't see them, picking her up and hurrying out of the lair, towards Death City.

Trudging along, I thought of all the people and things I had lost since Zirdrak turned up that night seven years ago. My weapon Valoria when I was seventeen. Friendship and respect inside Death City when I became a shadowhunter. All the illusions of safety as I travelled, looking for Zirdrak. Now the one that I had never thought I'd lose: Angel. There was no telling how, or if, Angel would become human again. _Or, as close to human as we are_, a soft voice told me. However much we acted human, a meister or weapon wasn't human. A normal human couldn't see souls, or turn an arm into a deadly weapon. We could. _I guess it's just a mark of how different we are, how unearthly._ Thinking of all I had lost brought me to the memories of Death City. How would they react when I returned? They wouldn't see Angel straight away. There was a good chance they would call in the DWMA to throw me out of the city. While I had spent time there, I hadn't felt many souls that would be a challenge. There was only three: Franken Stein, Death the Kid, and Lord Death. Stein was about ten years older than me, and had graduated in my first year, long before his weapon, Spirit, since he had become so powerful so fast. His wavelength might be powerful, but so was mine and his weapon Spirit had become a death scythe, so there was a chance he would go melee, his weapon being unavailable, while I could stay with my scythe. Death the Kid seemed more of a challenge. He could perform Death Cannon, a resonance that could only be done by a grim reaper, with two weapons, which was also an achievement. Two weapons was much harder than one. However, my wavelength and experience would help. Finally, Lord Death. That one I wouldn't even try and kid myself: I was screwed where he was concerned. If I ever wanted to take him on, it would only be to distract the fully grown reaper to get someone to safety. Just ahead I could see Death City. It was far away, in the distance, but I could make that distance before night fell.

_If only my black soul protected me from heat_, I thought as I walked along the road into the desert, where Death City lay. I looked up from the road, shimmering with heat waves and saw the Death City Gate was closed. Patience wearing thin, I pounded on the gate, knowing someone would answer. A few minutes later, a teenager's face appeared. He had two golden-yellow eyes, black hair and three white asymmetrical stripes coming halfway across from the left side of his head. 'Let me in.' I told him. He shook his head.

'You're that shadowhunter, Daena Scythita. Last time you came in you managed to make a meister leave. Where's Angel?' Telling myself to calm, I said 'Angel is the reason I returned.' 'She ran away and you want our help to find her? Hm, from what I remember, both of you abandoned Death City, and no one will help you find her after that.' _Time to give this kid a taste of my soul wavelength!_ Even as I summoned my wavelength, he said 'Whats that on your back?' _Oh Lord Death. _'Thats Angel. She was injured and Death City is the only place that might be able to help her.' 'How was she injured?' 'I don't know, but there's about a dozen souls trying to control her, and a few of those are kishin.' The kid took a step back and opened the Gate. _Finally._ 'We'll have to bring her to my father, Lord Death.' _This kid is Lord Death's son? This is the kid Angel was talking about then, a teenage grim reaper. _A small part of his soul flowed out and turned into a skateboard. He moved to the front. 'Hop on.' The moment I did, we soared away into the sky.

We touched down at the front of the DWMA. None of the students leaving noticed me. We hurried into the school, heading to the Death Room. As we passed rooms where teachers would undoubtedly be packing up after a day of teaching, I felt the first threat I had identified, Stein, and we were heading towards him. I could also feel a soul almost choking the air, encompassing the entire city. Lord Death's soul. And right in front of me was Death the Kid, who was reasonably powerful in his own right. I noticed the only asymmetrical thing about him was his hair. _Does he love symmetry or something? _We turned a corner to head down the hallway I knew well: the hallway leading to the Death Room. Kid went up to it and opened the door. 'Father?' Lord Death turned from the mirror and Stein.

'Kid! What brings you here?' 'I was at the Gate when a certain _shadowhunter_' he spat the word as if it was a curse, 'turned up and pleaded to be let in.' Kid stepped aside and Lord Death saw me. 'Daena.' His tone was harder. 'Why are you back here?' I swallowed. 'I and Angel were taking on a witch lair headed by one kishin. Angel went in first, and when I found her after killing the kishin, she...' My voice seemed to vanish, all the worry and fear and hurt threatening to make me break down. 'She what?' Lord Death's tone was more comforting, seeing as I was about to have a break down in front of him. I took a deep breath and continued. 'Her left eye had turned kishin, and when I looked at her soul, there was around a dozen different souls trying to control her.' The air turned tense. 'Soul experimentation.' Lord Death said quietly. I nodded, no longer trusting myself to speak. 'Were any of them kishin souls?' I nodded again. 'I don't think she's become a kishin though. I also saw black souls, and blue human souls.'

'I'll have to take her to my lab and have a look. How long has it been since the experimentation?' 'Three days.' Stein frowned. 'I'll see what I can do.' I passed him Angel, and as he passed I hissed 'If you even think of dissecting her, I'll kill you, kishin or not.' Stein gave me a haunting look. 'Oh don't worry, I'll take good care of her.' Stein left the room, along with Kid, leaving Lord Death and I alone in the room. 'Who was the kishin?' Lord Death asked. My fists clenched. 'Zirdrak.' We were both silent for a moment. 'Then, you've avenged Valoria.' I nodded. 'Now what are you going to do? Avenging her was the reason you became a shadowhunter.' 'I don't know. Lord Death, may I ask something?' 'Yes.' 'I'm going to release Valoria from her weapon form.' 'You're asking if she can be put in the Death City cemetery?' 'Yes.' 'Of course. You can lay her to rest while you're here.' I nodded and began heading out of the Death Room. I could sleep outside the city tonight. 'Daena?' I paused. 'Angel's weapon Spiara moved in with her cousin Soul and his meister Maka, so you can use their apartment while Angel is here.' He tossed me the keys and I caught them without turning around, then continued walking.

Walking through Death City at night was amazing. It was just like when Valoria and I had lived here. Light came from everywhere, and there was the almost imperceptible sounds of students running across rooftops, carrying their weapon partners. As I walked to the apartment, I saw a shop that Valoria and I had always visited on Friday nights, celebrating surviving life at the DWMA. I turned to my left, opening my mouth to talk to her, but seeing nobody there, I remembered she had died. Looking at the path under my feet, I hurried to the apartment, cursing myself for forgetting. It was the time of the year when we had always celebrated every Friday night, getting through our assessments. Honestly, it was no wonder I had forgotten. I unlocked the door and entered what had used to be Angel and Spiara's apartment. All the lights were off, and the apartment felt empty, as if it had been abandoned. Exhausted, I dumped my bag on the ground by the door and walked into the spare bedroom where I had stayed the previous time. I slipped off the sheath that held my scythe and the scythe. I propped it against a wall and fell into the bed, falling asleep from the moment my head hit the pillow.

_Maka's POV_

I smiled. We had all just finished our assessments and the end of the year was rapidly approaching.

'Ha ha ha, since I'm a god there'll be no chance of getting bad marks on my assessments!'

'Black Star, get down from there!' Tsubaki pleaded. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid had all come over to our apartment. Kid had fixed all the symmetry and was eating meticulously to avoid eating asymmetrically. Patty was laughing crazily and cutting her food into giraffe-shaped pieces. Liz and Tsubaki were talking about their meisters.

'He's hopeless sometimes.'

'Kid is hopeless with his symmetry obsession.'

'At least yours happily studies. Black Star believes that he doesn't need to study because he's a god.' Soul was digging into his food and the last of our group was smiling and laughing for the first time in months. Spiara had eaten all her food and her usually miserable soul was resonating in the wavelength she had been using ever since she had been abandoned by Angel. When Spiara had told us what had happened while I was unconscious, I had held her hands tightly and told her we were going to see Lord Death. Nygus had protested, but when I asked Soul, he simply helped me up and the three of us had gone to the Death Room. I had spoken to Lord Death and asked to be Soul and Spiara's meister. He had agreed. As the weeks had gone by, Spiara had become quiet and had barely spoken. Even the new weapon form Soul had achieved with her, holding each other's hands to change Soul's weapon form into having two blades hadn't made her speak much. It seemed that she was finally becoming happier and moving on.

'So, Spiara, how is your violin going?' She smiled before replying.

'Pretty well. I'm hoping that I can get through the auditions to perform at the end-of-year dinner.'

'You've got a good chance Spiara.' I told the weapon. She smiled. 'Thanks Maka.' As we finished up, everyone slowly began to leave. Eventually there was only Soul, Spiara and I left. 'You seem much happier recently.' I pointed out. Spiara nodded. 'I realised I had to move on. I wasn't going to keep bringing everyone down with my misery.' We cleaned up all the plates and cups, taking them to the kitchen. 'I'll see you two in the morning.' Soul yawned, heading to his room. 'Let's go to sleep, we can clean up in the morning.' I suggested to the weapon and she nodded, stretching as she walked to her room.

Once in my own room I slipped under the covers, happy that Spiara was finally coming out of her shell ever since Angel left. That train of thought brought me to the Scythita Sisters. From what Spiara had said, Daena had simply turned up with Angel after the fight with that kishin, and after a few minutes they had both disappeared, with Daena returning explaining Angel had gone to sleep. Spiara had asked why Daena had become a shadowhunter, who had replied that it was because of an accident. How anybody could become a shadowhunter by accident, I didn't know. I rolled over onto my side, gazing out my window as I fell asleep.

**So, Spiara is moving on but Daena is back in the city along with Angel and Daena is going to lay Valoria to rest. See you in chapter 3 of Daughters of Darkness!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 3 of Daughters of Darkness! Just quickly, I need to give a shoutout for a review.**

**Cleo C. Mika: Believe me, I WANTED to get this chapter done. Thanks for the support, I was amazed when I saw this story had a review, namely because well, nobody reviewed the first story, The Scythita Sisters, so I wasn't expecting any reviews but hey, the fact someone likes my Soul Eater/Mortal Instruments story enough to review... :)**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry for the wait everyone, (I'd never make you wait around 3 and a half weeks for no reason) but life got in the way, and then I got writers block, so I was working on another project to get past it. If anyone noticed the lack of a disclaimer on the last chapter, I'm happy to announce I've noticed it and fixed it. Anyway, enough about that. I know you want to just read this, but I'm warning you, this is a very sad chapter. Hopefully you'll still enjoy this chapter.**

**Valoria: NorthernMage doesn't own Soul Eater or Mortal Instruments.**

_Daena's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes, grey sunlight coming through the window. I pushed myself up, looking outside. It was an overcast day, which matched my mood perfectly. Today I would let go. Today I was going to let go of my weapon partner, my quest for vengeance complete. I lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up and walking out of the room, along the hallway to the kitchen. On the way there I saw the typical signs of a meister and weapon pair, a first aid kit, spare clothes for the meister when a kishin managed to shred what they were wearing, _a silver hairbrush, a grey and dusty blue jumper, two pairs of shoes, one orderly, pointing at the wall and one almost randomly thrown there_-I leant against the wall, breathing hard. I took another look at the ground, and saw completely different items: a picture of Angel and Spiara, a watch, a scythe keychain. The hairbrush, the jumper, the shoes, that had been in Valoria's and I's apartment. I forced myself to keep walking, telling myself I had to eat. 'Black souls don't protect you from starvation.' I muttered to myself, going into the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards, I found a packet of two minute noodles, the packet everyone was given upon joining the DWMA as a little gift. I chucked it in the microwave, waiting for it to cook. I heard the microwave beep and took out the noodles, grabbing a spoon as I headed to the couch. Numbly I ate, barely tasting the noodles. I looked out the window, and saw all of Death City was shrouded in a raincloud, and most meisters and weapons would be either inside watching TV or working, but I assumed the majority would be watching TV, it being only a few weeks until the end of the year. Without anyone else, it felt just like any other day: I was alone, and with the burning anger for revenge, I just felt...empty. What did I even have to live for now? Was I really going to live as a shadowhunter now? Was...was it possible for me to come back? To the DWMA, Shibusen? I smiled briefly at the memory of us, Valoria, Kami, Spirit (he had graduated a few years after Stein with Kami) and I all talking, and Valoria attempting to explain to Spirit that in Japanese, the DWMA would be known as Shibusen. That was one of many things we tried to explain to him. I was on better terms with Kami though. Valoria had explained more to Spirit. My mood plummeted thinking about Valoria. Putting the bowl now empty of noodles in the kitchen, I grabbed my cloak and scythe; Valoria. For so long I thought of her as a scythe after she was killed, probably unconsciously trying to dull the pain. I propped her over my shoulder and walked out, no longer bothering with the sheath. After all, this journey for revenge had begun without a sheath, so it would end the same.

As I walked through the streets, I could see the Death City cemetery, with a black fence and gate. I arrived at the gate, the rain falling softly on me. I walked inside, looking for the space assigned to Valoria. I managed to find it after only a few minutes of searching. There was a simple headstone saying "Valoria Shadowhunter: 1989-2006". I lifted Valoria back over my shoulder, in front of me. Just as I was about to release her from her weapon form, I heard footsteps. I turned and saw a man. 'Jonathan?' I whispered. He came closer.

'Never thought I'd see you here.' Jonathan said. 'Why are you here, Daena?' 'Lord Death gave me permission to bury Valoria.' I said. 'You're finally releasing her? You've defeated Zirdrak then.' Jonathan said quietly. I nodded. 'I'm helping as well.' he said. 'I didn't know you were in the city.' I said quietly. 'Ready?' I asked him. He nodded. I took a deep breath, then released all the concentration needed to keep Valoria in her weapon form. She shimmered a white-silver colour, then turned back to her human form. We looked upon the human form of the weapon I had been fighting with for seven years, twelve years total. Valoria had silver hair, was tall, slim (her human form hadn't changed since she died) and had a face mainly devoid of pimples, something both of us had had back then. Her clothes were just the same as the night she died, a full set of gear, including a silver gear shirt and black pants. They had a massive slash in them, showing the place where Valoria received the final blow. On her skin were faint scars from Marks. I could remember us two giving the other an _iratze_, or giving another an energy rune. We had both used Marks, and Lord Death had either never noticed or didn't care. I lay my friend on the ground while I felt around my neck for the necklace she had given me moments before she died. _I want you to have it. As a reminder of me, when I'm gone._ I shivered, remembering the words she had said as I'd taken it. I took it off and began to put it around her neck when Jonathan reached forward and stopped me. 'Daena, to Valoria you were her parabatai. She would want you to keep it.' I put it back on, the small black stone in the shape of the rune that was for angelic power. The necklace dropped around my neck, settling in the middle. Together we lowered Valoria, and once she passed below the general level of the ground, the entire pit was engulfed in a shining white light and we whipped our hands back just in time, as a coffin appeared around my weapon and soil covered it. 'Thats...that's it then.' I said shakily. _That must be what happens when a meister or weapon is buried in Death City._ Jonathan laid a hand on my shoulder. 'That's it. My sister can finally find peace. Daena?' I looked up at him. 'Do you want some time?' 'You mean...you don't need any time with her?' I asked. He shook his head. 'Our family mourned her years ago.' I nodded slowly. 'Then, yes.' Jonathan nodded before looking at himself. 'By the Angel. If I'd known this would be happening, I would have dressed in white. You should have, at least.' 'I did. For all the time I was...recovering from the grief, I did. It's just now, actually doing this, it's much harder.' He put a comforting arm around me for a moment, before walking off. Within a few moments, I was the only one in the cemetery, and the rain was pouring down around me. Slowly, I took out the stele and after using a rune on the headstone, I began to write a small epitaph. After one or two failed attempts, I remembered a verse we had always told each other, and began again.

_Whither thou goest, I will go;  
Where thou diest, will I die  
And there will I be buried:  
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me._

_Ave atque vale, Valoria Shadowhunter._

_-Daena Scythita._

I sighed, looking at what I had written. Lord Death knew it wasn't adequate for all those years we had worked together, but maybe these never were. How you could sum up so much in so few words I would never know. For a long time I sat there, on my knees, listening to the rain, and remembering it all.

_Kid's POV_

I watched silently as Daena and another man buried her weapon. After a few minutes, he left her and after moving around a bit she sat there, probably remembering her life with her weapon. As I watched, I felt a resonance, only without a second soul. It was almost like it was lonely, keening for a soul that was no longer there. I looked at the soul, and was surprised when it was Daena's. _Where are you? _the soul seemed to scream. _I did everything I could, where are you? _Fully aware Daena would hear me, I walked into the cemetery. Daena didn't react. Drawing upon the Lines of Sanzu, I felt into a deep abyss I had always been able to feel: the place where the dead went. Inside, I listened for the matching resonance to Daena's. I heard it softly. This one however had a different message: _Daena you did well, but you have to recover and live your life, _parabatai. Gritting my teeth I _tugged_ on the soul, temporarily flinging it into the living world again. As Daena knelt, a shining silver light appeared and Valoria appeared, shimmering. Daena looked up at the light and gasped at the sight of her weapon partner's ghost.

_Daena's POV_

I just stared. _Valoria. _'...Valoria?' I whispered. She nodded a little elegantly, as usual, preserving that feeling of quiet she had usually possessed, and the maturity from our last few years.

'Daena? Did Angel and you get away that night?' _The night you were killed. _'Yeah, but Angel...a few days ago I killed Zirdrak, but Angel underwent soul experimentation by some witches.' 'She'll be okay, Dae. What...what about Jonathan? Is he okay?' I nodded. 'He was here just a few minutes ago.' We just looked at each other, appreciating the other. 'Listen, my death wasn't your fault.' 'But, if I had been a better mei-' 'We were _seventeen, _Daena. You'd only been a meister for three years, I had only been training for three years at the DWMA, and neither of us were prepared for an attack.' 'Can you come back to your body? I mean, if your spirit can come back...' I trailed off. Valoria shook her head. 'Nature has laws, Daena. Sed lex, dura lex.' _The Law is hard, but it is the Law. _'I couldn't come back myself. Remember that rhyme I told you?' I nodded and we recited it together.

'Black for hunting through the night  
For death and sorrow, the colour's white.  
Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,  
And red to call enchantment down.'

She smiled. 'There's someone who doesn't need red to call my soul back.' I turned and saw Death the Kid. 'You brought her back?' I asked. He nodded.

'But I can't keep her here. That would upset the natural balance. You can only have a few minutes.' I stood, standing equal to my parabatai. 'Valoria, know how much you meant to me. I never saw this coming, and I never thought we'd be here like this. I always used to think we'd turn you into a death scythe, and then we'd become the best meister and weapon team there was.' Valeria smiled weakly. 'I know, that's what I always used to think too.' 'Hurry.' Kid muttered. Valoria reached forward, her soul-hand touching my shoulder. 'Daena, I know you became a shadowhunter to get revenge on Zirdrak, but if you're no longer happy as a shadowhunter, don't be one. Ave atque vale, _parabatai_.' Valoria whispered. Even as we said the words quietly, she began to fade.

'Whither thou goest, I will go;  
Where thou diest, will I die  
And there will I be buried:  
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me.'

Valoria looked at me as she faded away, and after a few moments, she had vanished completely. I breathed in deeply. 'Thank you, Kid.' 'I always used to think shadowhunters hated had been expelled from the DWMA or had black blood, making them prone to the madness and were traitors. But, you chose to leave the DWMA. You may be a shadowhunter, but that doesn't mean you are a traitor.' 'No,' I said. 'The ex-students that are now kishin are the real traitors.' I heard Kid leave and I just sat there in front of Valoria's grave, thinking.

Hours later I got up, and slowly walked back to the apartment.

Collapsing onto the couch, I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. The sound of the reports and ads for upcoming shows and ones currently airing blared out of the speakers. Nostalgia washed over me, and I looked at the screen, not taking in anything that was being shown. Back when Valoria was alive, every day after finishing our homework, we'd fight over the remote and turn on the TV. It felt like an ending to the day, a day that I would always remember.

**Yup, Valoria's spirit. If anyone's wondering where the parabatai oath came from, it's from the Infernal Devices, the prequel series to the Mortal Instruments. Anyway, I hope you're happy with the chapter. I was determined to write a chapter only on Valoria's burial, so I hope it went well. I'm actually pretty proud of myself. I usually feel like I move the story along too fast, but I managed to slow it down this chapter. Anyway, see you in chapter 4 of Daughters of Darkness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, NorthernMage here! Before I explain my absence, review time!**

**Cleo C. Mika: Yeah, Daena was really close to Valoria. She detached herself from her after she grieved, and when she buried Valoria some of it came back. Also, on the grammar, I'm much more particular on spelling. You can ramble as much as you want though. I don't mind.**

**Firstly, I am so sorry for the late uploads. I was a little stuck on this chapter, I'm working on some other projects as well, and life is getting insane. I'm not getting much time to write. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, either. The purpose of this chapter though was to move the plot a little and get a proper explanation for everyone about the whole shadowhunter/meister/weapon creation. Trying to mix story lines is hard. Anyway, I better let you get to it!**

**Kid: NorthernMage doesn't own Mortal Instruments or Soul Eater.**

_General POV_

The bell rang, and everyone in Crescent Moon began to pack up: stuffing books into bags, pens and pencils into pencil cases, and the ever-important school diary packed away. Maka, Soul, Spiara, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki walked out of the classroom, talking casually to each other. 'Did you hear you beat Ox on the Super Written Test?' Soul asked Maka. The test had been moved because of all the chaos caused by Daena and Angel leaving. 'I already checked the notice board. I'll definitely make you two death scythes now.' Maka replied. 'What are you all doing, since we can go home early because of the Super Written Test?' Tsubaki asked. 'Maka?' 'I'm going to stay for a while and work in the library.' 'How much of a bookworm are you, Maka? You get the highest score in the Super Written Test in the _entire_ Academy, and the same day you're back in the library?!' Soul asked, aghast. Maka sighed. 'Its a subject I'm looking for in the DWMA library. I haven't found anything, not yet at least.' 'Well, while Maka's looking up who knows what, who wants to go to the movies or something?' Liz asked the group. 'Sure. What's on?' Tsubaki asked. 'Well, there's "Eternity", "Revived", and "Symmetry's Key." 'We could go get some popcorn and eat that to celebrate the fact we've finally done the Super Written Test.' Spiara suggested. 'Good idea. Let's do that instead.' 'If we can get ice cream and eat it straight out of the container, I'm in.' Soul said simply. 'It's settled then. Let's have a party to celebrate!' 'I'll catch up with you guys.' Kid said. 'Whatever. Lets go get some food.' Liz said and the group hurried off. Maka hurried off to the library and Kid headed to Stein's office to speak to him.

'Professor Stein?' 'Yes, Kid?' 'I heard of a weapon, the Holy Sword. Can you tell me anything about it?' 'It's name is Excalibur. It was lost centuries ago. Personally, I'm not an expert on it, however there is a book named "Excalibur: The Holy Sword" in the library. That has much more information on Excalibur in it.' 'Thank you, Professor.' Kid hurried out of the room.

Smiling, Kid pulled out the old battered book and blew gently on the cover, clearing the dust. A sword part of so many legends, even among the normal humans. He had meant to go after it weeks ago, after hearing about it in the library while cleaning, but Angel had arrived, and then all had become chaos. If he could manage to bring it back to the DWMA, they might discover fighting techniques lost for centuries. Opening the cover, he began to read.

_The Holy Sword has been sought after many times, and is part of as many legends as years it has lain dormant. However, one remains constant: a talking sword of the name Excalibur. It is said Excalibur wields great power, and was one and still is one of the most sought after weapons because of this rumour. The sword is symmetrical in shape..._

That was enough for Kid. A symmetrical sword of great power? _Perhaps he appreciates symmetry as much as I do,_ Kid wondered, thinking of the conversation he would hopefully have with the weapon. Looking up, he saw Maka carry a large leather-bound book over to her table. There lay tens of papers and books. Sketches lay everywhere. An angel, sword, cup and lake were repeated images. Slipping the book under his arm, he went to speak with the scythe meister.

Maka was hard at work, reading the new book. 'What are you researching, Maka?' 'Oh, hi Kid. I'm researching shadowhunters. You see, Daena hunted kishin, even though shadowhunters are said to sometimes abandon hunting kishin. I've also heard of runes used by shadowhunters, and the occasional meister and weapon. In short, shadowhunters are mysterious, too mysterious to be simply rebel meisters and weapons.' Maka leafed through the pages and cried out with delight upon opening it to a page. 'This is what I've been looking for though: a complete history of shadowhunters, meisters and weapons. The runes had to come from somewhere, and the first recorded case of them being used was by warriors known as shadowhunters. Look!' Together, we began to read.

_Origin Of The Shadowhunters:_

_Thousands of years ago, the meisters and weapons had barely begun to appear. In addition to the kishin, there were more demons appearing almost by the day. A man named Jonathan Shadowhunter, the son of a meister and normal human, upon seeing the new types of demons like Eidolon, Shax and Ravener, asked a warlock to summon the Angel Raziel. When Raziel appeared, Shadowhunter begged him to help. Raziel agreed and mixed their blood together in a cup, telling him that whoever drank from the cup would obtain the ability to bear heavenly runes. He gave Shadowhunter a stele and a book that would become known as the Grey Book, containing every rune the new warriors could use._

_In the years to come, there were those who drank from what became the Mortal Cup, and meisters and weapons who used the runes, however these meisters and weapons were shunned by those who did not, claiming they were not true "Death Warriors", as many called them. One of the popular claims was that "Angelic assistance is from heaven, and we are to send evil away, and make sure the evil pays, not accept assistance from it's creators." At the time it did not occur to many who followed this logic that heaven had saved them, as simple soul resonances could not always defeat the new demons, and that heaven did not create evil. Another was "Death gave us the power of our souls, and therefore Death we shall serve."_

_Shadowhunter went on to marry a woman named Valoria Carstairs after his parabatai died. She became a shadowhunter, and had dormant weapon blood. They had a child, who carried on the Shadowhunter line. Shadowhunter's lineage survived, and the current descendants have integrated themselves into meisters and weapons, as the meister and weapon blood was present in Shadowhunter's line before Raziel was summoned._

_Steles were mass produced from adamas forged by the Iron Sisters, who had already been formed, along with the Silent Brothers. Some shadowhunters used seraph blades, also made of adamas, although many other weapons are now used._

_Shadowhunters were so rejected by meisters and weapons most abandoned the practices they held to join meisters and weapons, with only a few retaining their steles and Grey Books. The term "shadowhunter" has now lost almost all of its original meaning and around two centuries after Raziel was summoned, many, if not all meisters and weapons had the ability to bear runes after a rune of angelic power is applied. However, as earlier mentioned, much prejudice was against the rune users, and they eventually died out. _Parabatai_ were shadowhunters that wore the _parabatai_ rune, applied by their partner. They were fighting partners, and bound to protect the other from harm. There is a specific ceremony they had to perform to become _parabatai_ as well._

_Today shadowhunters are known as rebel meisters who are no longer supporting the DWMA for some reason or another, and may fight any and all demons they come across._

'Wow.' Maka said. 'So that's why Daena fights demons! She's one of the rebel meisters, but she would fight with runes. Also, she had a weapon partner. She's so mysterious...' Maka looked up at Kid, a new idea forming in her mind. 'Kid, is there a record of all the meisters and their weapon partners at the DWMA for the last few years?' Kid nodded. 'It goes back a hundred years, and only the notable ones are saved past that.' 'Where is it?' 'Follow me.' They walked over to an alcove, where a computer was. 'On here.' Maka quickly searched Daena's name and came up with her file. There was a picture of her at 17 on the file. She looked pretty normal, tall, brown hair. She was fit, probably from all her missions.

_Name: Daena Scythita_

_Age: 24_

_Status: Shadowhunter ex-meister_

_Partner: Valoria Shadowhunter (deceased)_

_Bio: Daena was a EAT class student, joining the Death Weapon Meister Academy at 14 years of age, and her best score on the on the Super Written Test was 50/50. She was partnered with Valoria Shadowhunter, who died by a meister turned kishin named Zirdrak at the age of 17. Daena subsequently left the Academy, and became a shadowhunter. She is a black souled shadowhunter, and therefore is extremely powerful against witches, kishin and demons alike. She had one relative at the Academy, Angel Scythita, her younger sister by seven years. Her current location is unknown, but she has not turned into a kishin. She however does have a black soul. Her reasoning behind leaving is thought to be to avenge her weapon._

_Meister level: Three star meister._

'She's a three star meister?!' Maka gasped in disbelief. Kid nodded. 'Its been discovered that she's killed hundreds of kishin and demons, and even witches with relative ease because of her black soul. I've never heard of Valoria, though.' They clicked on the link. Here Valoria had a picture, also of at 17. She had long silvery hair, dull blue eyes, tall, and was wearing a rough silver shirt and black pants. 'Shadowhunter gear...' Maka murmured.

_Name: Valoria Shadowhunter_

_Age: 17 at death, 24_

_Status: Weapon (deceased)_

_Partner: Daena Scythita (shadowhunter ex meister)_

_Bio: Valoria joined the DWMA at 14, and was an EAT class student. Her best score on the Super Written Test was 50/50. She was partnered with Daena Scythita, who after her death became a shadowhunter. She died at the age of 17 to a meister turned kishin named Zirdrak. She was 3 months away from graduation at this point._

_Weapon level: 87 kishin souls eaten._

'So, Daena became a shadowhunter after Valoria died. It must have been horrible, losing her weapon like that.' Maka said almost to herself. Kid nodded. 'I spoke to her recently. She's back in the city.' 'What? Why?' 'She buried Valoria.' 'Oh. So that was why the scythe she was fighting with looked strange to me. It was like there was supposed to be a soul there, but there was none.' Kid nodded again. 'That sounds right. She said something about traitors, and how shadowhunters were seen as them. "The ex-students that are now kishin are the real traitors".' 'Well, Valoria was killed by an ex-meister, so who can blame her for hating them? After all, they are kishin.' Maka went back to her table, and began packing up her research. When she closed the book on shadowhunters, Kid saw that the title was _Shadowhunters: A History._ Maka borrowed the book, slipping it into her bag. 'Now,' she said, turning to Kid, 'let's go and catch up with the others.'

They found the group eating popcorn on a bench. 'We saw "Symmetry's Key".' Liz said. 'What was it about?' Kid asked. 'It was about a girl called Symmetry and a key she had, that would unlock something called the God Power. She wanted to make the world safe, and the God Power allowed her to play with the genetics of the world. In the end she created death, as everyone was immortal, and then gave the world a chance of survival by creating the chance of meisters and weapons, because when she created death Lord Death appeared.' 'Oh. Anyway, are we going home now?' They nodded. 'We still have homework for tomorrow.' 'I don't need to do it though because I'm a god! Ha ha ha!' 'Maka...' Maka muttered, taking out _Shadowhunters: A History. _'Chop!' She slammed the book down hard on Black Star's head. He slumped to the ground and Tsubaki knelt down, trying to revive him. Realising Spiara was looking curiously at the book, Maka quickly stashed it back into her bag. There was no need for Spiara to see that word again that had taken away her meister. As they walked away to their separate homes, Kid felt something change. It was almost imperceptible, but something had just gone down. What, however, he didn't know.

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter there should be a lot more plot movement than the last couple of chapters. Hope I can get it up soon for all of you amazing people, but, like I said earlier, life is kinda insane at the moment and I can't really get much time to make a long chapter like this. See you in chapter 5 of Daughters of Darkness!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 5 of Daughters of Darkness! First up, reviews.**

**Cleo C. Mika: Well, Spiara hadn't been mentioned in a while. I'm not too surprised there, after all I've been more focused on Daena and Angel. As for the shadowhunters making more sense, just think of it like this: Meisters and weapons are just shadowhunters who only fight kishin and witches, don't use runes, and obey Lord Death. As for life getting less crazy...you and me both.**

**Sorry it's a bit late, but editing and my still very busy life is slowing the updates a bit. Soon I might be able to update more regularly. And yes, I feel very bad for not having these done on time.**

**Stein: NorthernMage doesn't own Soul Eater, Mortal Instruments or the song in this chapter.**

_Daena's POV_

My phone started making a strange noise. I reached over from where I was planted on the couch and picked it up, not bothering to look at who was calling. 'Daena Scythita here, who is it?' 'Daena, it's a little rude to put your ear to who is talking.' _Lord Death. _I yelped and quickly moved the phone. 'A phone isn't usually used for a grim reaper talking to someone, Lord Death.' 'I decided it would be the fastest way to contact you. Stein is bringing Angel to the Death Room. I thought you would appreciate knowing her condition.' I nodded. 'I'll be there in just a minute.' Putting the phone down on the table, I went and slipped on my gear, prepared for anything. As I went to reach for my sheath, I realised with a jolt I was relying on my soul wavelength for now, until I could go back to the Iron Sisters and get them to grace me with a new scythe. Resigned to the fact, I turned and saw Angel's scythe. It wasn't built for me, not by far, and as such was much lighter, and not as strong. I decided to bring it with me to give back to Angel, and picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. She might want it. I had heard many people felt scared after soul experimentation, if they recovered, and they often felt better with something they knew in their hands. I unlocked the door and walked out, locking the door after leaving. The scythe felt unfamiliar, and I couldn't wait until I could go and talk to the Iron Sisters. Although, I could already hear their complaints: _Again, Daena? I honestly don't know how you run through them. You asked for a scythe, and now you need another one?_ Of course, I could hear my own replies. _That was for my sister Angel. My scythe was my weapon partner, who I laid to rest. There fore I need one this time. _They'd give me one, of course. No one refused the eldest Scythita sister and got away with it.

Walking through Death City, I saw Angel's friends. They were the same meisters and weapons that had attempted to take on the kishin attacking the DWMA, Destructor. One of them looked at me and I could see in her eyes that she knew exactly who I was. I knew who she was, as well. Spirit and Kami's daughter, Maka Albarn. The similarities were obvious. The determined look, the I'll-live-up-to-everything-you-say-and-more look Kami had done so well. In addition, I could see her soul, and what it told me was that she sure was their daughter. 'Ha ha ha! I'm the biggest star there is!' Maka turned towards the boy who said the comment, and said slowly 'Maka...' I saw her take out a book and a grin slowly spread across my face as I realised what she was doing. 'Chop!' She slammed it down hard on his head. 'Black Star!' A second girl ran to him and started trying to wake him. 'I wouldn't worry Tsubaki. He'll wake up.' 'He's my meister, Soul. I'm going to take care of him.' Tsubaki retorted. Soul shrugged, clearly not really minding. I continued on.

I walked into the DWMA and began making my way to the Death Room. I could sense Stein, Kid and Lord Death's soul. I could also feel Angel's soul faintly. There was a strange wavelength as well. My grip tightened on the scythe. It calmed me slightly. Weapons were my comfort now. They made me feel safe, weapons having saved my life hundreds of times. While I walked, I listened to my soul. It was calming, being surrounded by my very being. _Stein'll have fixed Angel. She'll be fine and we can continue on. I won't ask for her to do much fighting for a while though. She'll probably be feeling insecure and scared about everything. After all, soul experimentation is nothing to laugh about. Maybe we can find a place for her to recover._ I blinked, realising the door to the Death Room was right in front of me. I pushed it open and entered.

Inside was Lord Death, Kid, holding his weapons in their weapon forms, Stein, and Angel on a steel operating table. She had her jumper pulled up around her face. 'Daena, come over here.' I came over. 'Is Angel alright?' 'See for yourself.' Stein said. I did, pulling down the jumper off her face. I gasped. The side of her face that had the kishin eye now had red skin, and it clashed with the human skin. It was almost like the skin was fighting for dominance, as the place where they touched had become all strange, each type of skin almost recoiling from the other, forming a kind of ridge in the middle of her face. 'A side effect?' I asked. Stein nodded. I looked at her soul. It was a mess. There were less souls than before, and I could no longer see red kishin souls, blue souls, and black souls. All I could see were two jumbled messes of souls. 'They merged.' I whispered, shocked. Stein nodded. 'I felt it. So did Kid and Lord Death.' 'I've been trying to work myself out the past couple of days.' I admitted. 'That's probably why I didn't feel it.' I looked worriedly at Angel. 'So,' I said, 'what are we going to do?'

'Well,' Lord Death began, 'as grim reapers, Kid and I can aim attacks at souls, instead of the actual person. We simply aim at the soul Angel wasn't born with, and destroy it.' 'How can you tell between them, though?' I asked. It sounded very risky. 'By its evil characteristics. Kid?' He nodded and pulled his weapons into a firing position, aimed at Angel's chest, who was sleeping almost peacefully. Lord Death aimed his reaper hand at Angel's chest as well. 'Father,' Kid asked, 'Both seem to contain evil characteristics. Which one do we aim for?' 'Either.' What they were about to to clicked in my mind, and I hurried over to them. 'Stop! What if that doesn't work?' _Don't let them know. They can't know. _'Daena, we have this under control.' 'No, you don't!' I urged, trying to stop them. 'Daena,' Lord Death said, and I could hear his tone become tougher, 'let us handle this.' I went to block them, but someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me back. 'Keep calm, Daena.' Stein said calmly. 'You're just making this harder.' I gritted my teeth. 'You aren't the only one who uses their wavelength to fight, _Franken_.' With that single word our wavelengths began to clash.

'Daena, stop this!' Stein yelled over the sound of our souls. 'It's only going to end up hurting you!' I increased my wavelength to full power. Suddenly, Stein's crashed into mine again and now dazed, I fell to my knees, Stein holding my head back. 'On three?' Kid asked. Lord Death nodded. 'Three, two, one...' _Evil characteristics are in both souls...they don't know which one is purer...but if Lord Death finds out...but if I stay silent..._ 'OUR FATHER WAS AGRAMON!' I screamed out. Everyone in the room froze. I looked at the ground, tears pouring from my eyes. I started taking deep breaths to calm the tears, and I heard and felt Lord Death walking over to me. 'What did you say?' His tone was icy. 'Angel's and my father was Agramon, a Greater Demon. The Demon of Fear.' My voice was weak. _He knows...he knows what we are. Part demon, part meister. Blessed by Raziel and Lord Death and cursed by Lilith._ I managed to look up at the grim reaper. His mask didn't hide the fury. 'You attended the DWMA _knowing_ you were the offspring of a Greater Demon and a human?!' 'I knew it was a demon. I worked it out eventually that it was Agramon. It's not hard to work out if you're careful.' 'You should have been killed when we had the chance.' Lord Death hissed, and I could almost feel his hand coming down to chop me, and hurt me so severely it would be a wonder if I survived. _The scythe. _In an instant I threw myself out of harm's way and grabbed the scythe from over my shoulder. Except it wasn't there.

I looked around desperately and saw that it was metres away, probably dropped when Stein grabbed me. Lord Death lunged at me again, and I ran faster than I had in days, battle instincts kicking in. I grabbed the scythe and was relieved when it managed to block his attack, although it pushed the scythe closer to me than I wanted. I kicked the reaper and rolled to the side, giving myself a few seconds. _There's no breathers when you're battling a reaper, you know that. _I started to move again, but the next attack made me toss myself onto my back and hold the scythe out to block his hand. The metal, already flimsy from Lord Death's earlier attacks, snapped and my hands flew outwards, the energy I had been using to keep the chops from hitting me throwing the broken pieces away from me. I looked up at Lord Death, who was preparing to attack me yet again. 'Lord Death,' I whispered, 'do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt Angel. She doesn't know, not anymore. We used a forgetting rune on her, Valoria and I, so she could live a normal life. Just...please...' I looked into the reaper's face and thought in my heart he wouldn't spare me. Why would he, what reason would he have? After a few seconds he backed away. 'Even though you are the child of a meister and demon you've never been a threat to us. Answer one thing for me however.' I nodded quickly and he let me up. I was lucky enough that he hadn't killed me. 'How do you kill your own kind?'

My eyes widened with surprise. 'We may share characteristics, but if that is the way right and wrong is determined by you, what are meisters and weapons? They kill. Kishins kill. Demons kill. With this logic, all is wrong, there's no right. There's no angels, no heavenly beings of perfection to guide humanity and all beings. Angels smite down their enemies, and you do the same to kishin. People like us need something to make ourselves unique, not completely evil. So I kill kishin, demons and witches. I'm not normal, no part of me is normal. Humanity hates the abnormal, but I do my best to protect humanity. I share genes with evil, but I'm not evil. Everyone in this room, this city, Lord Death the majority of the world is a little human. So how I kill those who aren't? It's just me and them. I have humanity, they don't.' Lord Death looked almost impressed. 'I don't see them as my own kind. Even if I did, this world isn't a benevolent one. It's up to you to survive. You can't stay innocent forever, blind to the world. You have to push forwards, and given what I am, I destroy evil.' I turned away. 'We all want to beat the system. Even deep in the most normal person there's a burning hunger to be different, unlike any other! To defy those rules set in stone. When someone sees the exit, the way out of the system, humanity calls us to pause, to consider not jumping. But if we do, we get caught by the system and can't ever break away.' I turned back to them. 'I jumped without looking.' Lord Death, Kid and Stein were looking at me in shock. 'Daena, why didn't you tell anyone you felt this way? That you were this way?' Stein asked. 'I thought I'd be killed for it. For being what I am.' 'Daena...' Lord Death gestured for me to come closer. 'That is how you truly feel about the world? Humanity, kishin and demons?' I nodded. 'In that case, it seems you are the first student to ever realise what we fight for. Your description of kishin and demons is correct, they kill, we kill. I have governed the DWMA for centuries and no one has realised we are so similar, that we are just as bad as the ones we fight sometimes.' Lord Death's voice turned back to normal. 'It seems you simply graduated a little early, Daena.' We all heard a groan from Angel. All talk of killing demons, kishin and witches and evil was forgotten as we rushed to her. 'I'll resonate with the soul you shouldn't attack.' I told them. Lord Death nodded. 'We don't have long Daena.' warned Stein. I nodded and looked at her souls. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to concentrate on resonating.

I looked at the two messes. Kid was right, they both had evil characteristics. But then so did my soul. Unable to sort through the mess, I began to sing softly, a song that I had sung to her. It was called Paper Moon.

Partway through the song, just after singing the third verse after the chorus, I felt a soul respond. Angel's soul. I grabbed onto it, and beneath all the souls I heard her begin to sing the song. "Stay calm Angel. We're going to destroy the souls from the experimentation. Don't stop resonating with me!" And so the attacks began to fly and over the souls of souls being destroyed, our voices rose to a crescendo, as we resonated, and I protected her.

We kept going until the song ended. There was an almost crushing silence as the resonance cut off. Dizzy, I nearly collapsed and Stein caught me. 'Is she...is she okay?' I asked. The resonance had affected me like none had before, and I leant against the table. Stein leant over her, along with Lord Death. There was a long, drawn out silence.

**Another cliffhanger. I know, I know, I should have put in whether Angel is going to be okay or not, but hey. I'm leaving that for the start of the next chapter. Anyway, see you in chapter 6 of Daughters of Darkness!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 6 of Daughters of Darkness! Before I get into it, reviews.**

**Cleo C. Mika: Thanks! I was working really hard on that section. Doesn't make the most sense to me, which seems like a bad sign, but hey, if someone likes it, it makes me happy. Also, I may or may not have used "unlike any other" from Pokemon Black and White where N says those words as well, so yeah.**

**I know, the chapter is a bit late, but the editing is taking a bit longer. Believe me, I wish I could do this faster as well, but hopefully life is starting to calm down for me...I just jinxed it, didn't I? Anyway, onto the chapter!**

**Angel: NorthernMage doesn't own Soul Eater or Mortal Instruments!**

_Daena's POV_

I worriedly waited for their verdict. I saw Angel's hand lying almost limply off the side of the table, and I held it. Would Angel be okay, or would the life of a shadowhunter, which I had brought to her, have destroyed her? Had Destructor truly lived up to his name, bringing me to Death City and throwing me back into Angel's life? Angel had been struggling, and I had been the only hope at the time. If she didn't make it though...it would be my fault. I couldn't move on if that happened, I just couldn't. It would rip me apart, and I just couldn't get past the fact my sister might have to be killed if the attack hadn't worked.

That was when I felt Angel's hand squeeze mine and I heard a weak voice. 'Daena?' I looked over and there was Angel, fine. I looked at Stein. 'Did the soul...' Stein nodded. 'Angel's fine, Daena.' he replied almost kindly. I hugged my little sister tightly, who was trying to sit up, the stress lifting off my shoulders. 'Daena...' 'Yeah?' I asked. 'You're hurting me.' I looked at her. 'Well, at least it isn't a kishin hurting you.' That was when the tears of happiness came, and I lost control, hugging her and crying.

Angel's POV

Daena was crying and kept telling me never to scare her that bad again. What had I done? With a jolt I remembered everything: being captured, and then forced to eat souls and kishin souls...I pushed myself away from Daena. She gave me a concerned look. 'What's wrong?' she asked carefully. 'They...they forced me to eat human...so-ou-ouls!' I burst into tears. 'The witches tied me down and forced them down my throat, and they took my scythe, and everything...oh Lord Death it was horrible.' I saw Stein, Kid and Lord Death giving me worried looks as well. _Kid. If he's here...and Lord Death...and Stein...we're in Death City...which is where...Spiara._ I felt sick, and before I could react I began to throw up.

Daena's POV

Angel bent over and out of her mouth came souls. Human, kishin and black souls. I held her as her body rejected the souls. 'I thought they were destroyed.' I said quietly. Lord Death nodded. 'Their energy was, but their physical forms...well, this happens. Angel might not be able to keep much down for a few days either.' Angel finished with a few last coughs. 'Kid, can you take Angel back to the apartment she used while at the DWMA? I need to talk to Daena.' 'Of course, father.' Kid helped Angel up, slipped his arm under hers in a supporting position, and they exited the room. 'Stein, I would like to talk to Daena privately.' Stein nodded. 'Of course Lord Death.' He left, and Lord Death vanished for a moment before returning with a table and two chairs and set them up. This left only myself and Lord Death in the room. 'Sit down.' I did, as did Lord Death. 'Daena, you know Angel might be different after surviving soul experimentation.' I nodded silently. 'Yes.' 'Daena, was Valoria the real reason you became a shadowhunter?' I nodded. 'For seven years my life revolved around destroying Zirdrak.' 'Do you still feel the urge to be a shadowhunter?' I thought before answering. 'I just feel...empty. In my heart I still feel like I'm a meister, albeit a failed one.' 'Daena, you didn't fail! Zirdrak was one of the better meisters.' 'So was I! Deathdamnit I worked so hard, and we had 87 kishin souls!' 'I know that. However Zirdrak mimicked what Asura did, and ate his weapon.' My hands clenched. Zirdrak's weapon had met the fate any would fear. Even now I could remember his name. Peturi Gray. 'I know. Lord Death, is there anything more you would like to talk about?' 'Yes, I simply wanted to know something. When you were at the DWMA with Valoria, training, passing exams, attempting to turn her into a death scythe, how did it feel compared to your life now, as a shadowhunter?' He was asking me to compare my life with and without Valoria? 'Life at the DWMA was so much more...full, and enjoyable. Ever since Valoria died, now that I think about it, my life has become bleak and hate-filled, centred around killing Zirdrak.' Lord Death nodded and I got up to leave. 'Oh, and Daena?' 'Yes?' 'The end of year DWMA dinner is in a few days. There's a dance as well. You can come, and so can Angel if she wants.' 'I'd be delighted to, Lord Death.' Mentally I made a note to go out and get what I needed for the night. I didn't carry exactly around dresses and the kind of things that I would need to go to the dinner. I paused for a moment, realising something and groaning. 'What is it?' I sighed. 'I need to come clean to Angel about our parentage.' I walked from the Death Room, and began heading back to the apartment.

_Angel's POV_

I was sitting weakly on the couch, a bucket next to me for obvious reasons. Ever since I had woken up, I hadn't been able to keep much down. Kid had left ages ago, saying he needed to get back to Gallows Mansion. I heard the door open and Daena came in, hurrying over to me, sitting on the chair Kid had pulled up next to the couch. 'How are you feeling?' she asked. I shrugged. 'As well as can be expected I guess.' Daena looked worried. 'Do you need anything?' 'Some water maybe. Anything that will help me get the taste out of my mouth.' Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly, getting a drink from the kitchen. She passed it to me and as I drank, I noticed she took her stele out of her pocket and rolled it along her lap repeatedly. 'Angel,' she began, 'there's something I need to tell you.' I nodded nervously. 'What is it?' 'It's about our parents.' She took a deep breath. 'There's more to them than what you remember.' I nodded, processing the information. Daena always had a reason for what she did. 'Our father was a Greater Demon named Agramon, the Demon of Fear. He could literally scare people to death by shapeshifting into their greatest fear. Usually he was formless at home. He was a large black cloud with horrible eyes the size of plates.' 'But then...we're half demon?!' Why hadn't she told me? Daena nodded. 'Cursed and blessed.' 'How come I don't remember any of this?' 'A forgetting rune, applied by Valoria. It isn't there now. Marks fade unless they're permanent.' 'How did all of this happen?' 'When I was at the DWMA I started having nightmares about home. Eventually there was a mission to go kill a Greater Demon. Valoria and I took it. When we arrived, it was our home. To complete our mission, I killed Agramon.' I broke in. 'You committed _patricide?!_' Daena gave me an uneasy look and nodded. 'As a Greater Demon, I killed his physical form. I would have to kill his corporeal form as well if I wanted to actually kill him. He won't reform for hundreds of years.' 'Still, he was our FATHER.' 'Angel, he was a demon who took advantage of our mother not knowing what he was and created us, knowing full well we might turn out as meisters or weapons. He knew we could be thrown into this situation. Anyway, he's still alive, just not in his physical form.' 'But still...what about our mother?' Daena's expression of intense disgust told me much. 'Our mother, Lilia Scythita and Agramon tried to feed you human souls to turn you into a kishin. Valoria and I turned up, killed Agramon, and rescued you. Our mother eventually turned into a kishin. I never knew who killed her.' 'When...when did this happen?' '2006. Same year everything else happened. You were six when we rescued you. Seven by the time Zirdrak came.' 'Six. But then that means I was only one when you started at the DWMA!' Daena nodded. 'Fourteen and with no knowledge of what I was. Since then I've learned a lot, including that we have a more...demonic form.' 'What?' Daena stood. 'I'll show you.'

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were not the usual deep blue, they were disturbingly dark, and the entire room seemed to turn cold and I could believe in this moment I had nothing to live for. Daena was terrifying and I was thankful, thankful to whoever it was due that she wasn't holding her scythe. All the shadows seemed to come from her.

_Daena's POV_

I saw Angel's expression of uncontrollable terror and I let my demon side fade, and projected calm into my sister. I sat down again. 'That's mine.' I said quietly. 'You should be able to do something similar once you've unlocked the ability to use your demon side.' She shook her head. 'That was terrifying. Not sure whether I'd ever want to scare someone like that.' 'That's fine, I've had to use it though.' We looked at each other. 'I thought it'd be kinder to not tell you until you were older about our parents.' Angel nodded. 'Yeah. The thing is though, I thought I had only just begun to be involved in this. Meisters, weapons, kishin, demons, I thought I was nothing more than a meister. But now, now I see I've been a part of this from the beginning. Half demon, half meister, there's no escaping the Shadow World.' I nodded. 'Yeah. The thing is, the Shadow World will never disappear. The demons are always out there, and it's just whether you're prepared to go out and fight them, break normal practices.' 'Um, Daena, is my face ever going to turn back to normal?' 'I don't know, but there is a way to make it less obvious.' 'A mask?' 'No. A glamour.' I gestured for her to come closer and when she did I began to draw a rune on her skin. As I watched, the rune blazed white and when I looked at her reflection on the table's glass tabletop, I saw Angel's face with only human skin and both eyes blue, although darker than before. Deep within her eyes I saw a flicker of red, which I knew I also had when I got particularly murderous. It was something of a trademark of a child of a demon. She gave me a tired smile. 'Looks like it worked. Is there one to help me keep food down?' I smiled and shook my head. 'Raziel didn't foresee your need to stop throwing up.' 'Dammit, I need one.' 'You need sleep. Come on.' 'Can I sleep on the couch? It's just I feel sick enough already, and moving...' 'Sure. By the way, I sure hope you're feeling better tomorrow.' 'Why?' 'Well, Lord Death personally invited us to the end-of-year DWMA dinner and dance. Now, I never got to show off during my last year here, and so I'm not missing out. What about you?' 'What if Spiara sees my soul?' I froze. That was a valid point. 'She'll be too distracted to. It's always a very..._eventful_ night from my experiences.' 'Eventful how?' 'Well, I know for a fact it's where Spirit and Kami kissed, and many other couples as well, such as Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle's parents also kissed. If this year is even slightly similar there'll be a few new boyfriends and girlfriends in the morning.' 'Oh.' 'Anyway, will you go if possible?' Angel nodded. 'I might have been at the DWMA for only a few weeks, but it's still very important to me.' 'Well then, we need to go shopping tomorrow.' I reached into my bag I had dumped by the couch when I arrived and gave a tablet to Angel. 'That should help.' She nodded tiredly and I went into the kitchen and made myself some two-minute noodles. I had been living off the stuff ever since arriving here because whatever happened, we would have to go sooner or later. I took the bowl into my room and ate.

_Angel's POV_

After swallowing the tablet Daena gave me, I started to feel a bit better. The exhaustion of my soul being battered and attacked was catching up on me, along with the shock of our parentage. I looked at myself. I had always thought that I was completely human, nothing more. But I was the offspring of a Greater Demon and a kishin. It surprised me I hadn't picked up on it earlier. I felt different, and it wasn't just the knowledge of my parents. The last time I was here, I was leaving a failing partnership because we hadn't killed any kishin. Now, I could kill that amount. I had developed, and become so much more than the girl who thought all she had to do was get a weapon and it would all fall into place. Now, I knew what I was, what I could do, and more importantly, I knew my limits. Angelslayer had been beyond my capabilities when we had battled, but now, if I could battle that kishin again, I knew I stood a good chance. There was a lot I could reach for now as a shadowhunter. Before the soul experimentation, I was focused on my failure as a meister. Now that fog of misery was gone. In its place was the feeling that maybe, just maybe, I could move forward from the old Angel, who knew nothing compared to me now.

**Yeah, Angel is a bit hard to write after doing Daena for so long, but with any luck it'll get easier. And for those of you who are wondering, yes, Zirdrak's weapon has an Infernal Devices connection. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of Daughters of Darkness!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 7 of Daughters of Darkness! I was planning on taking two weeks to update and doing a massive chapter, but I kind of didn't have wifi the past few days, so there's that. But I hope you're still happy with my efforts, because this chapter is ****_over 5,000 words._**** To put that in perspective, a normal Daughters of Darkness chapter at minimum must be at least 2,000 for me to upload it. This means this chapter, if I followed that, would be enough for me to have done half of chapter 9. So yeah, a lot of work went into this chapter. Anyway, I won't hold you back from reading the chapter any more!**

**Jonathan: NorthernMage doesn't own Mortal Instruments, Soul Eater or the song mentioned in this chapter.**

_Daena's POV_

I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked to the side and saw on the clock it was 8am. _Nice going Daena,_ I thought to myself. _8 in the morning._ Seeing Angel was alright must have really relaxed me and so I had gotten a much better sleep than usual. Most days I was up at about 6am. Old DWMA habits died hard. I blinked hard, attempting to wake myself up as I headed out to where Angel was sleeping. I noticed she hadn't thrown up after I had left. _Thank Lord Death Valoria gave me one of those tablets years ago, otherwise Angel would have been sick all night because I wouldn't know what to give her. _As I poured some water for Angel, I heard her yawn, although it sounded more like she was complaining than happy she was awake. 'How do you feel?' I asked her softly. 'I'm fine. I don't feel sick at all.' I made my way around to the front of the couch and I was shocked. Angel saw my expression. 'My glamour?' she asked. I nodded and went back into my room and grabbed my stele.

As I redid her glamour, Angel asked 'So, you know how last night you told me Lord Death invited us to the end-of-year dinner?' I nodded as I remembered what the next part of the rune was. 'How many days away is it?' 'It's tomorrow night.' I finished the rune and Angel's face looked normal again. 'So we need to get some stuff to wear.' I nodded. 'Are you okay to stand?' Angel rolled her eyes and stood. Her legs shook for a few seconds but she stayed upright. 'Come on, we need to change first.' I tossed her spare clothes and she caught them. As she walked to the shower and I to my room, she called 'Daena, what happened to my scythe?' ...I remembered it was broken, lying on the floor of the Death Room. 'Well, I kinda...broke it.' 'What?' Angel sounded shocked and a little angry. 'Hey, it perished in a battle with a fully grown death god!' 'You took on Lord Death..._why?_' 'He started it by attacking me when he found out I was half demon.' I argued. Angel sighed and I heard the door to the bathroom close.

Around half an hour later we had both showered and changed into casual clothes. For Angel this meant jeans and a black shirt, and for me, my gear. I didn't own much else, not having a use for it. We left the apartment 'So, are we going to see the Iron Sisters soon?' I nodded. 'We're both relying on our soul wavelengths at the moment.' 'You defeated Zirdrak, huh?' I nodded. 'A few minutes before I discovered you.' Angel smiled. 'How'd he die?' 'Scythe in the side.' 'Nice.' We continued walking in silence. 'So, while I was...' Angel trailed off. 'Possessed?' I suggested. '_Nearly_ possessed, you buried Valoria.' I nodded. 'It took all day. It was pretty deflating and took everything out of me.' 'Well, then we definitely need to go see them. We can't fight demons, kishin and witches easily without some sort of weapon.' I nodded.

I looked at the building in front of us. Death City Shopping Centre. 'Ok Angel, follow me.'

It had been seven years since I'd last been here. Thankfully there had been no renovations since then, so there was no need to talk to staff yet and have them likely freak about who we were. 'Daena, over here!' I looked to Angel and saw she had discovered the section we needed. I walked over and sighed. 'Here we go.'

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. All the dresses were one of four colours. White. Red. Gold. Black. And each of those colours had a certain meaning for shadowhunters. White for mourning, red for spells, gold for marriage and black for hunting. Which meant it was much harder to pick one. I couldn't do white, not without crying. Red would make everyone think I was a witch, or worse. Gold was a big no. Black wasn't a celebratory colour for shadowhunters, it was an everyday colour. The gear I was wearing right now was black. I groaned. Angel heard me and saw my problem. 'Daena, come on. It's not that hard to pick something.' 'Black for hunting through the night. For death and sorrow, the colour's white. Gold for a bride in her wedding gown, and red to call enchantment down.' I muttered to myself. Angel sighed and pointed towards the first change room. 'Get in there.' I walked in and closed the door. A few minutes later a dress and pair of shoes came over the door. 'Try these.'

Hours passed. We had both been struggling to find anything. I refused to wear white because it reminded me of Zirdrak killing Valoria, and I didn't want to have that in my mind on the night. The only problem was white was a very popular colour for dresses, and well, so were black, gold and red. 'How about this?' I looked at the newest items of clothing. 'I guess I'm just going to have to settle for this.' I tried it on and showed Angel. 'Daena, you look fine. Let's just get that.' 'What about you?' 'I thought maybe this.' She showed me her outfit. 'Not bad. We should get these outfits and head home. There are some things we need to do before the dinner.'

_Angel's POV_

Both of us carried two bags each, one for our shoes, and the other for the dress we would wear. 'Daena, do you know why my glamour wore off?' 'I don't know. I've heard of glamours being seen through, but a glamour shouldn't have worn off overnight. Although, I guess maybe it's because we're part demon. I've never really had to use glamours, only once or twice, and Valoria gave me them. She grew up with this kind of thing being used all around her, so she was better at them than me. At the same time, your soul is likely going through a few changes at the moment, getting over nearly being possessed and all. That might make the glamour slip, if you see what I mean. Runes like that mark the soul and skin, and if the soul changes, it would make sense that they would stop working.' I nodded. 'Guess it does. There's one thing I don't get though.' 'What?' 'Greater Demons. You said that Agramon was a Greater Demon and you killed him, but only his physical form and he had a corporeal form? But doesn't corporeal mean the same thing as physical?' Daena made a face. 'Yeah, corporeal is the wrong word for it. They have a physical and...ethereal form, I think the word is. So, I killed Agramon's physical form. His ethereal form is still perfectly fine and healthy somewhere. Wherever demons come from, I guess he's there.' 'So, you weakened him?' 'I think so. Mostly Valoria and I just made him leave our dimension. Agramon is able to return though.' 'So, you didn't really kill him?' 'I kind of did and didn't.' 'Ok, that makes sense...kinda.' 'Remember, he has two forms. I killed one form. He is likely living happily in his other form.' 'Ok. Now I get it.'

We had arrived home so Daena unlocked the door and we dumped our bags on the couch. I looked out the window and saw to my surprise the sun was going down. 'We spent all day out.' I said to myself. Daena nodded. 'Buying clothes is hard.' 'And to think boys automatically assume all girls enjoy it.' 'I know.' Daena picked up a book on the counter. 'By the way Angel, I thought you might be interested in this.' She passed me the book and I looked at the title. It was _The Shadowhunter's Codex_. 'It talks about a lot of shadowhunter things, like demons, seraph blades, steles, Institutes, creatures that are of the Shadow World, and the City of Glass.' 'The City of Glass?' 'Alicante. It's essentially the shadowhunter equivalent of Death City.' I nodded. 'Sounds interesting.' Daena yawned. 'Hungry?' I asked her. 'A little. You?' 'Not really. I haven't been that hungry since I woke up from being nearly possessed.' 'You should still eat something.' While Daena started to make something, I went and put the _Codex_ in my room. I would have to remember to read some.

When I came back, Daena had made some dinner in the form of a salad for each of us. 'We'll have to get going soon.' Daena said. 'I'm sure Lord Death's hospitality for us is going to run out soon.' We ate. 'So, tomorrow night we'll be at the DWMA for the end of year dinner.' 'Yeah, and I'll be able to finally go to the first end of year dinner since Year 11. Took me seven years.' 'Wow. Gives new meaning to "turning up late" if you ask me.' I replied. Daena smiled and sighed. 'I always seem to challenge the norm.' Finishing, we took our plates up to the kitchen, cleaned them and headed off to our rooms to sleep. I opened the _Codex_ and began to read.

_Daena's POV_

I yawned, stretching as I got up. _Wonder if Angel read any of the _Codex_ last night?_ I was still a bit tired, but I went to see if Angel was up.

The moment I opened her door I had to try very _very_ hard not to laugh. Angel had fallen asleep reading, which resulted in her sleeping on the book. Her face was pressed into the book. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but I couldn't and hurried outside the room to stop myself laughing. I went and got my phone, and returned to Angel's room. I opened the camera app and took a picture, promising myself this picture would never be seen by anyone but myself. I put my phone away and got my stele in case her glamour had faded.

Gently I pulled her face from the pages and saw again her glamour had faded. I pressed my stele to her skin and began redrawing her glamour. Angel woke halfway through the rune being done. 'Came off again?' 'Uh huh. I see someone was interested in the _Codex_.' 'I was interested in Alicante.' 'Oh. Why?' 'The demon towers. So, that would mean it's impossible for either of us to enter?' 'No. We can enter because we're meisters, both have the rune of angelic power, and we're not all demon. I've only been to Idris a few times though, and I've been inside the wards only 3 or 4 times.' I finished the rune. 'Valoria had to get permission for me to enter the city.' Angel nodded and I stood. 'Listen, I need to do some work, so you're going to have to occupy yourself.' She nodded again and I left the room. I had to work out what was happening with the glamour.

_Angel's POV_

I read the _Codex_ all day. I had never really thought about what shadowhunters really were. They were never talked about in Death City, so I imagined they were meisters who no longer fought with a weapon and that only, like Daena. But it seemed there was much more to shadowhunters than that. Runes given by an angel, Institutes, werewolves, vampires, warlocks...it amazed me. One day I'll see if I can go to Alicante. I looked up out the window and saw the sun was beginning to go down. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 'Daena!' 'Yeah?' 'The dinner is at 7, right?' 'Yeah, why?' 'It's 5.' 'Ok.'

_Daena's POV_

I closed up the book I had been studying. What I had planned worked. But it needed a stele. I went into the corner of the room where I had placed a wooden box. It was in very good condition and I opened it. Inside on the padding was a stele. It was lightly marked with scratches and signs of use. I took a long look at it. I knew it so well. It had saved my life time after time. Slowly I took it out and put it in my pocket as I headed out to see Angel.

_Angel's POV_

Daena came out and we each picked up our bags and took them to our rooms. I looked at mine. It didn't look very impressive, but I didn't mind. It was what I was comfortable in. It was a black dress that went down to just above my ankles and I was going to wear a pair of black shoes as well. I started to get ready.

When I came out Daena had gotten ready as well. She was in a long black dress with straps that covered her feet, and consequently the black shoes that were built for being ale to both dance and fight. Her hair was pouring down her back and was wearing her angelic rune necklace and the Scythita family necklace, two crossed scythes. 'Angel, I was thinking you should have this.' She took off the family necklace and put it around my neck. 'Daena, are you sure? It's yours.' 'I'm sure. Anyway, I already have Valoria's necklace and you need something.' My fingers curled around the necklace. 'It kind of symbolises us, doesn't it? Two scythes, two shadowhunters wielding scythes.' Daena nodded. 'Let's get going. We don't want to be late.'

_Daena's POV_

When I saw the DWMA lit up for the end of year dinner, I was hit with nostalgia. The last time I was at the end of year dinner was eight years ago, at the end of Year 11. 'Angel?' 'Yeah?' She looked up to me and I knelt down, taking the stele I had taken from the box out of my pocket. 'I want you to have this.' 'Your stele?' 'No, not mine. Valoria's. You might need it tonight, and I know Valoria would want it to be used and not kept in an old box.' 'I won't lose it.' 'You better not. Do you know how to redo your glamour?' Angel nodded. 'I want you to do it twice. That might stop it from fading as fast.' 'Ok.' I stood. 'Let's go.'

It was reasonably quiet inside. Lord Death was just about to begin his speech. 'Hiya and thanks for coming! You've all made it through another year, so let's celebrate! Eat, dance, do whatever you want! You all deserve it!' 'Wow.' I said to myself as the music began. A pair of students walked up onto the stage. One sat at the piano and the other set up a violin. They began to play a song called "Without You". 'Lord Death sure hasn't gotten any more serious with the students.'

'That's Lord Death for you.' said a voice. I turned to see who had spoken. It was a tall woman with green eyes and hair that was a mix between brown and blonde. It hung loose down her back. She wore a red dress. 'Kami?' She smiled. 'Good to know you still recognise me Daena.' 'It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you?' 'Not too bad. You?' 'Oh, you know me. Killing kishin, getting enough witches souls to get the entire EAT class to death scythes, slaying demons, kicking Zirdrak's butt, the usual.' 'Avenged Valoria huh? Felt good?' 'You bet.' Kami's face turned worried. 'I heard about Angel. How is she?' 'She's good, but it was a bit tense for a while.' 'So, have you seen Spirit tonight?' I shook my head. 'The last time I saw him was two months ago when I returned here to kill a kishin.' 'A kishin got inside Death City? Is everyone alright?' I nodded. 'I saw Maka a few days ago. She and her friends all seem fine.' 'Thank Lord Death.' 'Kami, you know if you returned to Death City Maka might be happier being able to talk to her mother?' Kami nodded. 'I'm just not sure I can take Spirit's constant flirting.' 'Fair enough. He even tried to flirt with me.' 'You? And what did you do?' 'Notice I said _tried_. Instead he got the butt of Valoria's handle to the head.' Kami laughed. 'Deserves it.' I spotted Jonathan in the corner. He was talking to Stein. Kami saw where I was looking. 'Who's that?' 'Jonathan. Valoria's brother.' 'Hm. Maybe you can finally have your first kiss.' Kami giggled. 'Shut up.' I hissed. 'So you're not interested?' 'Uh...um...does that really matter?' I protested. 'Wow Daena, you're easy to embarrass.' Kami walked off, laughing. I curled my hand into a fist. Out of all the meisters I knew who were my age, they had all kissed someone. Making me the odd one out. I had never really been interested in a relationship with anyone. I saw Maka walk by a few metres away. 'Maka.' She looked at me and glared. 'Daena.' 'I just saw your mother about a minute ago.' She stared. 'Mum's...here?' I nodded. 'In what direction?' I pointed and she ran off. Spirit and Stein were walking by. Stein saw me. 'So you came. Did Angel?' I nodded. 'Thank Lord Death I came as well. Saw Kami for the first time in ages.' Spirit's gaze snapped up, his face terrified.

_'Kami?'_ I nodded. 'I'd be careful if I were you Spirit. You could be in serious trouble if she sees you.' Spirit nodded hastily and they continued on.

Just as I leaned back against a nearby pole keeping the roof up, there was a loud noise from the front. I got up and went into the crush of people gathered to see what had happened. 'Before the night progresses any further, I need to ask someone to come up to the front. Daena Scythita?' I made my way to the front. _What is this about?_ 'Kneel.' I did. 'Daena, if I am correct, you told me you only became a shadowhunter to avenge your weapon partner Valoria Shadowhunter, who died seven years ago when a kishin attacked you, Valoria and your sister Angel Scythita, who has been through a traumatic event recently.' 'Yes.' He held out his hand. 'What if I told you you could rejoin the Academy and be a meister again?' 'Y-you're serious?' 'Of course! When am I not?' I smiled at that but returned to considering his offer.

Could I? Could I actually rejoin the world I had left? A new partner, a new partnership, performing a soul resonance again, doing all of that, did I want to return? _Yes, yes, of course yes!_ But could I be that selfish? _Was_ this selfish? _I had very nearly five years, but others haven't even had one. Angel left the Academy of her own choice, so she isn't included, but Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Simon were all thrown out. _'Lord Death, I thank you for your offer, but I know five people who deserve it so much more than me.' 'Who?' 'Clarissa Morgenstern, Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, and Simon Lewis. They were thrown out of the DWMA because they were accused of killing humans. I met them a few months after they were thrown out.' 'And what did you do?' 'They're not kishin. I have never and will never take a human soul. So they're surviving on what I can give them.' 'What proof do you have they are not kishin?' 'I see souls. It's more than soul perception, I can see why they are feeling the way they are. Their souls are pure, and if anyone deserves to return to the DWMA, it's them, not me.' Lord Death was silent. 'I will send a team out to them. From there it depends on them. However, this does not mean your chance is gone Daena. Do you want to return?' Tears appeared in my eyes. I took his hand and he pulled me up. 'Yes.' I had done my duty as a shadowhunter, now it was time to be a meister again. 'Welcome back scythe meister Daena.'

'This does mean though you will need a new weapon partner.' I looked around the room. 'Daena, I would appreciate the chance to be your partner.' Jonathan walked forward. 'Jonathan? I didn't know you were a weapon.' His arm turned into a scythe. 'Valoria and I were both scythes.' His arm was a black blade with a gold line running through it. _Just like Valoria's weapon form. _I walked down to him and I held out my hand. He smiled and slipped the hand that wasn't a blade into mine. 'Scythe meister Daena and scythe weapon Jonathan, welcome back and simply welcome to the world of the Death Weapon Meister Academy.' I saw Angel smile and nod. She pointed her head in the direction of the door and mouthed "I'm just getting some fresh air". She walked out.

'That was a surprise.' Jonathan said, standing next to me. For the first time I noticed he had actually worn a suit, unlike some of the students. 'Yeah. It's strange having a weapon partner again. At least we know each other.' 'When did we even first meet? It was in your first year at the DWMA, wasn't it?' 'Second year holidays, wasn't it?' 'Oh yeah. Valoria brought you to our family home in Idris. You spent Christmas with us.' 'Yeah. Valoria got so excited over her new stele.' 'And you nearly lost it when she gave you a sheath for her when she was in weapon form.' 'Apparently that was a comment on how well I carried her.' 'It was a comment on the amount of times you could drop her.' 'Well, she could be heavy.' I yawned and Jonathan rested his head on my shoulder. 'Never thought we'd be a meister and weapon team.' 'Me neither, but why is your head on my shoulder?' 'Because I'm tired.' Spiara came up to us. 'Where's Angel?' she asked. 'She's outside.' I said carefully. She nodded. 'Ok.' She left. 'Who was that?' Jonathan asked. 'Angel's old weapon.' I replied. 'I hope she can handle her if she gets out of control.'

_Spiara's POV_

I went outside where Daena said Angel was. _What did Lord Death mean by Angel going through a traumatic event recently?_ I saw her on the edge of the railing for the steps up to the DWMA. She was looking out at the sky. She sighed and got down. When she moved her face I saw the traumatic event Lord Death had talked about. Half of her face had red skin and even a red eye like a kishin's. It clashed with the other side of her face, which had human skin and a human eye. She turned to reenter the DWMA when she saw me. I heard a faint gasp of surprise. 'Spiara?' Her voice was cautious. 'You know, I was wondering what Lord Death meant when he said you went through a traumatic event, but now I see what he meant.' She nodded. I came closer. I saw a flicker of red in her human eye. 'What happened?' I asked quietly. 'I was taking on a witch lair with Daena when I was ambushed. They took my weapon, tied me down to a table a bit like an operating table, and started trying to force me to eat souls. Soul experimentation. Of course, I put up a fight, but they got the souls down. I passed out eventually and I woke up about three days ago with Daena managing to resonate with my soul in the Death Room.' She tapped her red skin. 'This was a side effect along with my red eye.' 'The only two? I saw a flicker of red in your human eye.' 'Oh, that's not due to the experimentation. That's...something else.' 'What?' 'My father was the Greater Demon Agramon, the Demon of Fear.' 'Demons? But those don't exist, it's just kishin, right?' 'They exist, but they're dealt with by shadowhunters, not meisters and weapons.' 'So...you're a daughter of a demon?' 'Uh huh. Daena and I are the only meisters who are also part demon that we know.' 'Is Agramon still out there?' 'He's wherever demons come from. Daena and her old weapon partner killed his physical form and sent him to where he came from. They just scared him off.' 'So, she half killed your father.' 'Yeah, I guess that's kind of what she did.' 'Why?' 'Daena and her weapon took a mission to go kill him.' I nodded. 'And did your mother have anything different about her?' 'Turned kishin. Neither of us knows who killed her.' 'Oh. So, what are you going to do now?' 'Well, I can't really come back to the DWMA so I might head to the City of Glass.' 'The City of Glass?' 'It's the shadowhunter equivalent of Death City.' 'Oh. So you want to go to your city?' 'Well, it's mainly for the full shadowhunters. There's two types: rebel meisters and actual shadowhunters. But Daena and I have both used runes and Daena's had a parabatai, a fighting partner, so we're halfway. But yeah, my plan is to go there and maybe become a full shadowhunter. I'm not sure if I can because of my demon blood, but I can sure try.' 'After you left, Maka took me in. She's a dual scythe meister now, and I can even transform into a combined scythe with Soul. It has a blade coming from each side of the handle. Like two scythes stuck together.' 'Have you achieved soul resonance?' 'Yeah.' We were silent for a moment. 'Do you think it ever would have been possible for us?' I asked. 'Maybe, but probably not anymore. My wavelength would have changed from the soul experimentation.' More silence. 'Should we try one last time?' 'I'll try and wield you. We'll go from there.'

A few minutes later I was in Angel's hand. 'It seems you can still wield me.' 'Yeah, no.' Frowning, I turned back into my human form. 'What do you-what happened?' Angel's hand was burnt. 'Oh Lord Death are you okay?' Angel nodded. 'I'll be fine. Shadowhunters have runes given to them by the Angel Raziel. I'll just apply a healing rune later.' I looked into my old meister's eyes. 'Are you going back in?' I asked Angel. She nodded. 'Yeah, but I need to reapply my glamour first.' Glamour? She drew a rune and her face returned to normal. 'It's just an illusion.' she told me. 'Nothing permanent.' 'Let's go back in then.' Angel nodded, and seemed contented even though her hand was burnt. 'What is it?' I asked. 'I thought you were going to be furious with me.' 'Angel, to me it seems you're finding your place in the world. That's something most people spend their entire life searching for.' Together we went back inside.

_Daena's POV_

I saw Spiara and Angel come back in, and they split up. They didn't seem angry at each other, in fact, Angel seemed hurt, but not through an argument. Her hand was in a fist. She came up to me. 'Angel, what's wrong?' She opened her hand and I saw her hand was burnt. 'You tried wielding a student?' 'Spiara.' I started to get out my stele but Jonathan grabbed his stele, which was inlaid with black and gold gems into the adamas. He quickly drew an _iratze_ which took effect immediately. 'It'll hopefully be fully healed by the morning.' 'Thanks.' Angel walked off.

Lord Death came up to us. 'Daena, I decided it wasn't proper to mention this earlier.' 'Mention what?' Jonathan asked. 'Daena and Angel's father.' 'Agramon.' Jonathan said with a tone of disgust. 'Yes. Daena, I am sorry for asking you and Valoria to go on that special mission to kill Agramon. Nobody should have to kill their father.' 'Although it did end up saving Angel from potentially becoming a kishin through our parents force-feeding her souls, I accept your apology. I only wish this could have come sooner.' Lord Death nodded. 'Also, do you have Zirdrak's soul?' I nodded. 'At the apartment.' 'Well, I'll let you decide what to do with it.' 'Save me from her! Stein you mad sadistic genius! Help me!' Spirit yelled at his first meister, who was standing by as both Kami and Maka chased after him, Maka with a book in her hand and Kami yelling at him. 'You cheated on me again and again! Even when Maka was in kindergarten you danced with another girl's wife! You had better hope to Lord Death that I don't catch you Spirit!' 'I had better sort that out. Daena and Jonathan, report to the Death Room when you're ready to rejoin the Academy.' Lord Death said, seemingly bracing himself before also launching into a chase after Spirit. 'Death scythe! Get back here!' I laughed as I watched a bookworm, an ex-wife and a grim reaper chase after a pervert. 'It's always like this around here, isn't it?' Jonathan asked. I nodded, smiling. 'Hasn't changed a bit since I left.'

Holding Spirit tightly on the arm so he couldn't run away, Lord Death called for attention. 'So, the night is over! Thank you to everyone who helped! Soul and Spiara Evans for the musical performance, the teachers of the DWMA for supervising, and finally Jonathan Shadowhunter and Daena and Angel Scythita as our guests of honour. To the students, thank you for attending and I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow!' There was both laughs and groans at that comment. 'Let's go.' Angel said, coming up to us. I looked at Jonathan and he nodded. We walked out of the DWMA and down the steps. Angel's friends walked ahead of us, laughing and talking. Spiara looked behind them at us and gestured for Angel to come forward. Angel did so hesitantly and after being greeted by Maka through a book being slammed into her head, they started talking. Faintly I heard her say 'So, I went inside the lair and Kid, you would have lost it, the entire place was asymmetrical...' Jonathan noticed my interest and we listened to them talk for a few minutes. 'They're all so different, aren't they?' I nodded. 'The straight A student Maka Albarn, the cool Soul Evans, the OCD grim reaper Death the Kid, the mature Liz Thompson, the giraffe-loving Patty Thompson, the humble Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Black Star, who wants to surpass the gods. You never would have put them together, but there they are.' 'Just like you and me.' 'The demon's daughter, born and raised in darkness, and the shadowhunter, who's killed more demons than girls Spirit's dated.' I laughed as we kept walking.

A few minutes later we arrived back at the apartment. Angel was out with Maka, Soul, Spiara, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki. We instantly went to sleep, Jonathan going into Spiara's old room.

I woke up, yawning. It was dawn and the sun was just rising. I could sense Angel and Jonathan's souls though. I got up and tried to find them, blinking sleep out of my eyes.

Angel was out the front of the apartment block. Angel came over to me. 'Daena, now you're a meister again, I've decided maybe I should go my own way.' I nodded. I didn't expect Angel to stay now. 'Where are you going?' 'I don't know. But my goal is Alicante. Maybe I'll stay at one of the Institutes and see where I can be made a full shadowhunter.' 'But the Clave doesn't like full shadowhunters spending much time with those who aren't shadowhunters.' 'Some rules were meant to be broken.' I nodded. We were proof they were. Angel turned to leave. 'Angel?' She paused and looked back towards me. I came up to her and hugged her. Only Lord Death knew when I'd see her again. 'You'll come back? To visit?' I whispered into her ear. 'You know I will.' she whispered back. 'Whatever the Clave says, if they say that anyone not full shadowhunter is impure, damned, or it's improper to love them, even a brother or sister, I love you. Remember. They cannot take it.' 'I love you too.' She was all I had left, and I was all she had left. We broke apart, and I noticed not only she was crying, but I was too. 'Look at yourself.' Angel said through the tears. 'Agramon's black-souled rebel meister daughter crying.' 'You can't talk you possessed shadowhunter with demon blood.' Angel smiled and still crying, walked away. 'I'm going to miss her.' I said. 'Don't worry, we'll see her again. I assume Christmas at the Shadowhunter home is on?' 'Probably.' I leaned into Jonathan's shoulder. 'Maybe this isn't the final goodbye after all.'

**Well, there you have it. Two stories, thirteen chapters, and the original story of the Scythita Sisters is done. By that I mean when I first thought of this idea, and I had made it into something I could write, I knew The Scythita Sisters was just going to be a pretty simple story, with it ending with Daena leaving, but Daughters of Darkness was hopefully going to be much more than what The Scythita Sisters had been, what with the things that happened. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that it feels to me like a journey going from writing my first fanfic and the reason I even got this account, The Scythita Sisters, to finally writing up to where I had originally planned to end this story. I might come back to this world, with Angel, Daena and Jonathan all starting new lives, but until then, thank you for reading and I will see you in my next fanfic!**

**P.S. Anyone interested in seeing Daena attend the DWMA with Valoria?**

**P.P.S. Yes, there were references in this chapter. "Some rules were meant to be broken" from City of Glass, and "I love you. Remember. They cannot take it." from Delirium by Lauren Oliver.**


End file.
